


The Prince

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a Disney Prince, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Rey teasing Ben about his Alderanian prince status





	The Prince

“Did you ever have a crown?” 

Ben sighs in an aggrieved way. “No. Why would I? There was no planet for me to wear a crown for.” 

“Did people ever bow to you?” Rey continues, clearly enjoying herself. 

“They didn’t bow to me when I was Supreme Leader. Why would they bow when I was a mere child?” 

“Oh come on!” Rey giggles. “There must have been something that you learnt as a prince!”

“I’m not a prince.” Ben repeats for the fiftieth time. “My mother was the last princess. The last. I’m the son of a smuggler. How could I ever be a prince?” 

“Okay, okay. I just assumed… well, you are the son of Leia Organa. You must have been bought up refined.” 

Ben shrugged. “I was taught to behave. And be polite. But I rarely said anything in public which was even better. But that’s it.” 

Rey hums to herself. “So I won’t be a princess when we get married?”

Ben stifles a smile. “You could never be a princess, Rey.”

Rey sits up. She looks offended; even a little hurt. “Why not?” 

“Because you were born a Queen.” He takes her hand and bows over it, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. “And one I will gladly bow to.”


End file.
